The Stroke of Midnight
by xxdiexforxyouxx
Summary: The story of how Harry was saved.


_Once upon a time, there was a handsome, just Prince who lived in a land of magic and wonder. He possessed locks of darkest raven, and eyes that shone of the most intense greens to grace the land, and a mortal enemy who fought on the side of darkness and wiped away hope with his very breath. His enemy was very dark, and for many years the land was filled with despair, the people killed and enslaved by the evil Lord. The Prince knew it was his destiny to free his people, but he also knew the enemy was very clever, so he bided his time, slowly weakening his foe until he became mortal again. _

_After years of battle, the brave Prince defeated the dark Lord, and with his death the darkness lifted, and everyone in the land was freed. Among the families he freed were a family of noble's, with white-blonde hair and greyest eyes, and much knowledge and power. The Prince recognized the quality of the family, and he accepted the noble's heir as his counsellor and his friend, taking him into his confidence. Soon, with the nobleman's help, the Prince had wiped out the last of the dark Lord's followers, and the land was truly free. _

_In the aftermath of the war, the Prince was adored and lavished with expensive gifts and favors by the grateful citizens. For saving the land from the plight of the evil Lord, it was decided that the Prince would be crowned King of all Magic at the stroke of midnight on Samhain. Feasts were prepared and there was much rejoicing in the kingdom as they prepared for the celebration._

_In a dark tower in the outskirts of the land, an evil witch took notice of the good Prince, and the attention he was receiving, and she grew jealous of his wealth and power. She was foul and covetous in her jealousy, and she began to scheme evil schemes, and with her dark powers she decided to make the prince fall in love with her, so that she might own that power and turn him from goodness._

_The witch planned her evil plan, and she took to her towers, and for seven days and seven nights she cast her evil spells and did her evil deeds, and all through the town dark mists gathered, waiting. On the eighth day, she stepped back from her labours and cackled, for her evil creation was almost complete. _

_Finally, she dropped three drops of the Prince's blessed blood into her cauldron, and the spell was cast. Her evil brew was taken up by the mists, and they carried it across the kingdom to taint the Prince's very breath. The dark magic laid latent in his veins, to be activated at first sight of the witch's ghastly freckles, unstoppable except by love's true kiss. _

"_Now the kingdom is mine," She whispered to herself, "For at first sight of my freckles, your heart and mind will belong to me, forever to remain, bound in to place as Samhain sets." _

_The witch draped herself in robes of blood and brushed her horrid red hair flat, bundling it under her hood. Hopping on her broom, she hastened to the castle to set her plans in motion._

_When the witch arrived at the castle, she snuck through the halls, her dark magic cloaking her as she went. When she reached the feasting halls where the masses gathered in celebration, she cast aside the cloak and magic and revealed herself to the crowds. Amidst their gasps of alarm, she walked up to the Prince and knelt at his feet, brushing her hair out of the way._

_As the light hit her freckles, the magic took over the Prince, warping his mind. He was overcome with love for the witch, and sprang instantly to his feet, declaring, "Your beauty is such as I have never seen. I implore you to be my Queen!" The witch grinned an evil grin, for she knew her evil plan was working._

_In the shadows at the back of the hall, the nobleman took in the awful scene. He knew the Prince would never fall for one like the witch, with her pockmarked skin and her dirty hair and the stench of dark magic that followed her around. He knew the Prince would never endanger the kingdom by marrying someone so evil, that the witch must have put a spell on him, and so he retired to the castle libraries, determined to discover what magic could work this evil on one so noble and pure. _

_The nobleman spent many days in study, locked away in the library with nought but the words on parchment to keep him council. Meanwhile, the kingdom rushed in preparation for the Kings coronation and his wedding to the witch. Finally, as the sun set on Samhain, the nobleman found the answer in an ancient tome, and he felt the stirrings of hope in his chest. _

_At first he wondered where he was to find the Prince's one true love, and with such little time to spare, but when he remembered the way the Prince had looked at him before the spell took effect, he knew the secret truth hidden deep within himself. _

_He ran down the halls, rushing to the Banquet Hall where the ceremony was taking place, filled with the reluctant crowds who saw the witch as unworthy of becoming Queen, which of course she was. She stood at an altar with the Prince, clutching at his arm and counting down the seconds to Midnight._

_The Prince looked up in alarm as the nobleman hastened to him, panting slightly from his flight through the castle. _

"_Your Majesty," the nobleman panted, "She has cast a spell on you. We must break it before-"_

"_Too late!" The witch cackled as the castle's bells began to toll out Midnight's passing. _

_As the assembled crowds began to gasp in dismay, fearing the worst, the nobleman grabbed the Prince, pulling him close and granting him love's truest kiss._

_The witch's laughter became a strangled gasp as the Prince's eyes and mind cleared, freed from her spell. "How?" She whispered, horrified, her evil plans foiled once and for all. _

_The Prince looked at her with disdain, replying, "I could never be taken by one such as you. Take your evil ways and be gone with you! I banish you from this kingdom, now and forever!"_

_With a harsh wail, the witch disappeared, forced from the land by the Prince's lawful word. Within the hall there was much rejoicing, as the people were free from the witch, whom they had never liked. Up at the altar, the Prince turned to the nobleman, saying, "Now that my eyes are clear, I can truly see you. Be my King and help me to rule the kingdom, love?"_

_And it was so. _

_The Prince was crowned, and with his King he ruled the lands justly, and the kingdom prospered. And they all lived happily ever after, except for the horrid witch who was never heard from again. The end. _

"What are you doing?" An amused voice asked from the door.

Draco jumped, turning to look guiltily at his lover. Lily, oblivious to her fathers discomfort, jumped up and ran to hug Harry. "Daddy, Daddy, did you miss me?"

Harry scooped her up with a chuckle. "Of course I did, princess. Is it story time?"

She nodded excitedly. "Father told me about the time he saved you from the evil witch!"

"Did he now?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at Draco, who squirmed momentarily before giving a haughty sniff.

"Well, that's how I remember it." He amended. "I might have exaggerated things a bit."

With a chuckle, Harry set Lily down. "Now that you've had your story, why don't you go up to bed and I'll be up to tuck you in soon?" He asked, patting her hair. "I want to thank your father for his _daring rescue."_ He fluttered his eyelashes at Draco, who scowled back at him as their daughter ran off.

"What have I told you about fibbing?" He asked playfully, sitting on the couch next to Draco, who pouted. "It wasn't a fib. I happen to remember rescuing you from a life of monotony and freckles, thank you very much."

"Is that so?"

"It is. And did you ever thank me?" Draco turned dramatically from Harry, who wrapped his arms around his sulking lover, planting sloppy kisses all over his face.

"Oh, my hero!" He teased, as Draco spluttered and tried to push him away. "How can I _ever_ thank you?" His kisses moved down Draco's neck, lingering over his sensitive spots until Draco stopped pretending to push him away and pulled him closer for a kiss, hanging on to his tie to keep him from pulling away- as if he would. With a groan, Harry deepened the kiss, running his hands through his lover's hair. As their tongues mingled and their gasps grew louder, Draco let go of the tie, moving his hands down Harry's back to his arse, pulling his husband up to straddle him. Harry moved to unbutton Draco's shirt, moaning in protest as Draco's hand stopped his.

"Upstairs," he gasped, "Lily's waiting for you to tuck her in, after all."

Harry sighed, leaning in for another kiss before he climbed off of Draco's lap. He straightened his clothes, running his hands through his chaotic hair as though it made a difference. "Right. Let's go tuck the princess in, and then I can get back to thanking you."

Draco grinned up at him. "That's more like it."

"Oh, and Draco?" Harry said, turning back to look him in the eye, "Thank you for my happily ever after."


End file.
